


Something About Alice

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Burgers - Freeform, Dean Has Allergies, Dragons, Long drives, M/M, Mel's Diner, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Sam and Dean stop for lunch and Dwan meets up with a mysterious stranger with an affinity for burgers.  Sam is not amused.Deariel Bingo 2018 N3 Free Space or Somethimg about dragons





	Something About Alice

The day had looked to be so nice.  Spring had finally taken hold with green grass, budding out trees, and early flowers, and the crisp bite of winter had left the countryside.  Dean hated every minute of it. He sneezed again and cursed pollen.

 

“Take some damn Benadryl, I am sick of your whining,” Sam snapped and held out a bottle to his brother.

 

“That shit makes me sleepy,” Dean snapped back and slapped the bottle away.  “I just need to get away from whatever the fuck is causing this.”

 

Sam laughed then picked up the bottle from the floorboard.  “Good luck, everything is pollinating. Planning on heading to the North Pole?  Antarctica?”

 

Dean wiped his nose with his handkerchief then gave Sam the finger.  He grabbed his bottle of Gatorade and wished for something stronger. This day sucked all day long.

 

At the sight of a lone diner stuck in the middle of this nowhere desert, Dean pulled over.  Without a word he got out and headed in. He didn't notice that the parking lot was nearly empty, he just wanted out of the car and away from pollen for awhile.

 

“Good afternoon, welcome to Mel’s Diner.  Take a seat wherever you want. What can I get you boys?”  a short man with light brown hair greeted them. His nametag on his pink and white uniform shirt stated his name was Flo.

 

“Hey, Flo, get me a coffee, black.  Cheeseburger with bacon and extra onions.  Fries... um, do you have pie?” Dean ignored his brother as he sat at the counter.

 

The waiter nodded.  “We have Apple, cherry, and chocolate.”

 

“Apple.”  Dean got up again spying the restroom.  He was going to blow his nose and wash his hands.  He might take a Benadryl and let Sam drive the next stretch.  He chuckled at what Flo said to Sam.

 

“So my tall, handsome Fabio, what can I do you for?”

 

When he got back a skinny boy, who looked like he was twelve, was serving them their drinks.  When Dean sat he saw his nametag said his name was Vera. _What is with this place?_

 

Sam was looking at a newspaper that had been laying on the counter.  He looked uncomfortable. Dean shrugged and grabbed his coffee. He was shocked it was good.  It almost tasted as good as it smelled.

 

“Anything interesting?”  Dean didn't really care, he just was glad to be out of the weather.  He hated Spring.

 

“Not really.  We're just outside of Phoenix and the town we're heading, Springfield, is another fifty-three miles.  If we want to make it before dark, we should bypass the city.” Sam was sipping on what looked like a milkshake.

 

“No wheatgrass smoothies?”  Dean laughed at Sam’s bitch face.

 

“It's strawberry and quite good.”

 

“Flo, pick up!”

 

The shout caught their attention.  They could see from the cutout that a redheaded woman was manning the grill.

 

“Got it Mel,” Flo hollered back then brought over a Cobb salad with a half sandwich of some sort.  “Here ya go, hot stuff.” Flo winked at Sam.

 

Sam blushed as he tanked the waiter.  Dean pulled a face at Sam’s choice, but he expected no less.  He spun around on his seat to look out the window. He saw a shirtless, dark haired man loitering around his car.

 

“Where you going?” Sam called after his brother around a mouthful of food.

 

Without looking back Dean just pointed and left.  He found the man sitting on the trunk of his precious Baby.

 

“Dude, get off my car,” Dean said when he got close.  He was angry but is was not stupid. No sense in enraging a crazy person if he could help it.

 

The man turned his head and caught Dean’s eye.  He had the bluest irises Dean had ever seen. He was so shocked that he stopped and just stared.  After a moment he shook himself and resumed his command.

 

“I said, get off my car.”

 

The man tilted his head and then looked down at the thing he was sitting on.  He slid off as fluid as a cat. The desert breeze caught his black hair and tossed it about.  It was if he let nature style his hair.

 

“Now get and stay away from my car.”  Dean was having a hard time ignoring the man's well formed torso and muscular arms.  The man's skin looked tanned but not burnt. Sun kissed. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

 

The man smiled, “I am on my way North and stopped for a rest.  Your car was in the shade.”

 

Dean had never heard a voice that captivating before.  It washed over him like a tidal wave then gently rocked him.  Dean was staring into his eyes again. He smelled the forest just then, warm grass, a breezes through the trees, mossy rocks, cool earth.  Dean closed his eyes and flinched when he opened them. The man was standing right in front of him, right in his personal space.

 

They stood there for Dean had no clue how long, when a voice broke the spell.

 

“Here is your order.”

 

Dean stepped back to see the young guy, Vera, handing him a bag.  He was confused, he did not order it to go.

 

“What?  I…” Dean dumbly took the bag and watched the waiter go back inside.  He could see Flo talking to his brother and Sam laughing at something he said.  He turned back to the man, and again was taken aback to how close the guy was. Dean cleared his throat and then asked a question.

 

“I don't see your car, you walking?”  He looked around again. He figured the guy was down on his luck.  “Are you hungry? I got a burger you could have.”

 

The man smiled softly and raised his hand to touch Dean’s.  His touch was soft yet firm. Another wave of scents hit Dean.  Worn leather, warm whisky, and sundried sheets. The man raised his other hand to Dean’s face and gently caressed his cheek.  

 

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  He was holding his breath, not because of another man was touching him so intimately, but because he did not want this man to stop.

 

“You would share your meal with me.  I am but a stranger.”

 

Dean opened his eyes to fall into the deep blue pools of his eyes.  He noticed the man was only slightly shorter than he, almost perfect.  He glanced down and saw the man had a two days growth of stubble that Dean wanted to run against.  The man's lips were full, pink, and a bit chapped. He should offer him water. He could not take his eyes from the man's lips.  If he did not kiss him soon Dean felt like he would die. He licked his own then leaned in.

 

The man moaned into Dean’s mouth as Dean pulled him in close.  He dropped the bag in favor of grabbing the man's arse. He felt intoxicated.  The world melted away.

 

When he came up for air, the man was smiling, no, grinning wildly at Dean.  Dean could not help but smile as well. He reached out to take him in his arms again, but he was held at bay by the man holding his arms out.

 

“What is your name?”  For some unfathomable reason his voice sounded even deeper.

 

“Dean,” he said breathlessly.  He wanted to be back in this arms.  His groin telling him he needed this man.

 

“I'm Castiel and I like you.”  The man’s eyes seemed to dilate to almost black.  He reached out his hand, “Come with me?”

 

Dean was hit with a wave of sensations.  The aroma, a combination of everything he smelled before, only more intense, his body nearly vibrating with want and need, colors shining vibrant in the afternoon sun, and this beautiful man smiling at him.  He reached out his hand and took hold of Castiel’s.

 

“Yes.”

 

Before he knew what hit him, the man morphed into a huge dragon with golden scales, huge claws, and long tail.  His gigantic, leathery, black wings were in stark contrast to his body. His eyes were as big as Dean when he looked down at him.  The dragon breathed fire into the sky then snatched up Dean in his front claws.

 

Dean was too paralyzed to react.  This was impossible. He must have been attacked by the crazy man who was sitting on his car.  He was flying though. He watched as the leathery wings beat into the air to gain altitude. Soon they were spring high in the sky.  Dean should be petrified right now, he was terrified of flying, but he felt like he was wrapped in a warm hug, cradled with care with in the sharp claws.

 

Too soon Castiel touched down.  They were on the mountains, but Dean still did not care not sis it bother him one bit that the huge dragon was now a very naked Castiel.  Dean stepped over to him and kissed him.

 

Castiel kissed with a passion Dean had not felt in a while.  Hands roamed over bodies, clothing was discarded. Soon they were in full skin to skin contact.  Dean wanted, needed more. They tumbled to the soft grass and Dean whispered, “Fuck me.”

 

Castiel kissed him down his neck and onto his chest.  He licked his nipples and suckled until Dean was writhing.  He moved down where Dean was rock hard and leaking precum. Dean gripped the grass when Castiel took his dick into his mouth.

 

Moans that could not be contained came out of Dean.  Never had he felt a mouth so hot. And it was hot as in temperature as well as talent.  Dean looked down to see Castiel looking up at him. Light caught on something and Dean saw that Castiel still had scales showing on his forehead, shoulders, and part way down his back.

 

It was too much, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hair, feeling the hard scales on his scalp, and came in his mouth.  Castiel stayed on until Dean fell back. He licked his way up chuckling deeply when Dean would flinch, ending up kissing him.

 

When they parted, Dean was sad.  “I have no lube.”

 

Castiel tilted his head then got up.  He transformed again and took off. Dean was heartbroken.   _He left me._  He was getting up when he heard a soft thump behind him.  Castiel was holding out a bottle of Astroglide.

 

“Is this what you meant?  I found it in your car.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and kissed him.

 

“Yes.” Dean brightened and pulled this creature down on top of him.  Kisses were laid out on every available surface of skin. Dean squeezed out some lube and applied it to himself and all over Castiel’s impressive dick.

 

Castiel began to press in, Dean hissed at the initial pain then relaxed as Castiel bottomed out.  Wow, bigger than he expected. Castiel kisses him passionately while slowly started to move. Dean pushed Castiel up until he was resting on his hands.  This helped with the angel and made the fuck so much nicer.

 

Dean stared into Castiel’s bottomless blue eyes and wanted to dive in and never come out.  The burning pleasure in his arse was feeling better than he had felt in years. The heady scent of Castiel flooded Dean until yet again the universe consisted of himself and this dragon man.

 

Castiel started to move faster, moaning and grunting along with Dean.  He raised up to his knees, holding on to Dean's hips, and pounding that arse.  Dean was shocked and even more aroused to see huge black wings grow out of Castiel’s back and shiny, tan scales pepper his skin.

 

“Don't.. turn into... dragon... inside me.  Rip me… apart,” Dean pants as jolts of electricity slammed into his body.  Castiel found his prostate.

 

“This has… never happened… before,” Castiel sounded embarrassed yet did not stop.  “Can’t help it.”

 

Dean was overly aroused.  His eyes blurred, his breath caught, his muscles wanted to cramp.   He was getting fucked by a dragon, his mind reeled. He felt his balls tighten up, belly flutter, and legs twitch with fire.  Dean was just about to grab his dick to control himself when he came again all over the both of them right before Castiel let out a ear splitting roar.

 

Dean felt Castiel's orgasm rip through him.  Hot cum filled him and left him feeling like he had a fever.  Euphoria enveloped him when he came down off the high of his second orgasm.  It wasn't until a while later that he realized Cas was laying next to him.

 

Dean did not want to leave.  He never wanted to move again.  Until the sweat and cum started to dry and itch his skin.  Castiel must have thought the same thing. He got up and pulled Dean up with him.  He lead them to a crystal clear pool where they both bathed.

 

“I need to get back,” Dean said with reluctance.  “Sam will be worried.”

 

Castiel stoked Dean's cheek.  “It's okay the nymphs kept him occupied.”

 

Dean frowned but dismissed it.  He was about to get dressed but Castiel stayed his hand.  “I’ll dry us in the air.”

 

He started to change when Dean yelled.  He turned to Dean and frowned. Dean couldn't help but laugh, he looked funny.

 

“I was gonna say I might get cold.  Um, I didn't know you could do that.”  Dean was referring to the fact that Castiel now stood there with large dragon legs and tail, shiney tan scales, not golden like he had first thought, but iridescent, human arms, chest, and partial dragon face and head with a full head of sex hair.  Dean laughed again ar his response.

 

“It’s not funny, Dean.”  

 

Castiel then completely changed and gently grabbed Dean.  They were back in the parking lot by the Impala on a few minutes.

 

Dean slipped on his pants then went over and grabbed the bag from the hood of his car.  The burger was still warm. He pulled it out and started to take a bite.

 

“What is that?”  Castiel stood naked before him and had a confused look on his face.

 

Dean frowned and pointed to his lunch.  “This? It's a cheeseburger. Meat, cheese, bacon, bun.  Only the most perfect food. Here, taste.”

 

Castiel did and he moaned as if he was inside Dean.  Dean looked open mouth at the pure porn it was watching Castiel eat.

 

“This makes me very happy.”

 

Dean licked his lips and nodded.  “I know what will make us both happy.”  He leaned over and licked the juices and mustard off Castiel’s chin and lips, then took a bite.

 

“Come over here.”

 

***

Sam was wondering where Dean was.  He had finished his food, had the absolute best chocolate cake ever, and talked with Flo for what seemed like hours.  He was very funny and explained that his name was actually Gabriel, Vera was Samandriel, and Mel was Anna. They also had a brother, Alice/Castiel, but was not working today. He thought it was hilarious, the whole theme, and his brothers and sister went along with it.

 

Sam went outside and saw someone in the back of the car.  He started to yell until he heard Dean’s voice amongst the strange sounds.  As he approached he called out to his brother.

 

“Dean, who is in the back car,” Sam started.

 

“SAM! don’t-” Dean yelled at the same time.

 

“and wha-AAAT THE HELL!?!  Dean! warn a guy next time.”  Sam spun around and stood fuming.

 

“I,” Dean moaned again, “tried.”

 

“Hello Sam.”  A deep voice greeted him.  “Your brother is quite handsome, Dean and he does not look like a moose.”  He took a bite and moaned. “Mmmm, can we get some more burgers? Ah yes, right there.  It is nice to meet you.”

 

“Please don’t talk to me while you are fucking my brother and eating… what the actual fuck.”  Sam stormed away disgusted as he heard Dean laughing from the back seat of his car.

 

He stomped inside and flopped back down at the counter.  Flo/Gabe came back over.

 

“What's up big guy?  Someone shoot your dog?”

 

Sam, glanced back towards the car and shuddered.  “No, my brother is, um, occupied with some guy in the back of the car.  It's gross.”

 

Gabe laughed.  “You have never  accidentally walked in on him before?”

 

Sam shook his head.  “No, I mean yeah I have, but not with guy and not while he was eating a burger while - It’s-  UGH!”

 

Gabe laugh so hard he had to hold onto the counter to stay upright.

 

“Well, that must be Alice.  Castiel is weird, usually he just makes people uncomfortable.  Never thought to combine those things.”

 

Sam propped his elbows on the counter and held his head in his hands.  “Please stop talking.”


End file.
